Maldito Ninja
by Noah Blacky
Summary: -¿Dónde se ha metido Nathaniel?- pregunta Melody, buscándolo por todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro. Hasta que choco con ella. Con Sucrette, frunció el ceño. Seguro que ella lo sabía. -¿No habrás visto a Nathaniel, no?- la pregunta sonó furiosa. -¿Ah? ¿Al maldito ninja? No. [One-Shot] (Nath&Sucrette)


**Traigo un One-Shot enfocado sobre el punto de vista de Melody sobre Sucrette y Nathaniel, tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo.**

 **No me gusta Melody, pero tampoco me desagrada, depende de como se ponga por Nath, pero en lo general, si no fuese tan celosa y obsesiva con Nath, podría caerme bien, aunque bueno, Violeta y Rosa forever! JAJAJA, en fin, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Título:** _Maldito Ninja_

 **Resumen:** _-¿Dónde se ha metido Nathaniel?- pregunta Melody, buscándolo por todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro. Hasta que choco con ella. Con Sucrette, frunció el ceño. Seguro que ella lo sabía. -¿No habrás visto a Nathaniel, no?- la pregunta sonó furiosa. -¿Ah?_ _¿Al maldito ninja? No._

 **Categorías:** Humor, Romance. One-Shot.

 **Protagonistas principales:** [OC x Nathaniel] Melody. (OC- Sucrette)

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

Melody era una de las mejores alumnas del instituto, sobresalía en todo, aún más que esa chica nueva, Sucrette, quien llegaba al promedio intermedio, cierto era que se le daban mejor los deportes que a ella, pero, sin duda alguna, ella era mejor estudiante y, llevaba más tiempo enamorada de Nathaniel. O al menos, ella lo había visto primero. Sí, lo sabía, sonaba totalmente infantil e inmaduro de su parte, pero ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como le quitaban a Nathaniel en sus narices.

Suspiró hondo y caminó hacia la sala de delegados, con suerte, el rubio estaría allí y ella podría hacer otro movimiento con él… con suerte…

Entro en el salón con una dulce sonrisa y vio atentamente como la sala se hallaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Nathaniel? Dio una vuelta a su alrededor para comprobar exactamente la realidad. No había nada. Ni tampoco alguien. Estaba completamente vacía. Frunció el ceño confundida y algo molesta por no poder encontrar al chico que le robaba el aliento. Y salió en su busca. Revisó el aula A y el aula B, incluso paso por el sótano y camino hacia el aula de ciencias, pero no estaba Nathaniel. Frunció el ceño sin comprender exactamente la posición de su amor de siempre. Se sintió desorientada, hasta que chocó con Karla, quien la observaba atenta.

-¿Qué pasa, Mel?

Melody frunció el ceño, frustrada. –No encuentro a Nathaniel… necesitaba verlo…

-Seguro que esta con esa- el tono despectivo que uso la sicaria de Amber casi hace temblar a la delegada, haciéndola sentir un poco mal.

Era cierto, Sucrette la sacaba de sus casillas, Nathaniel siempre la rodeaba, la buscaba, le sonreía, la acompañaba a casa, él siempre estaba pendiente de ella, en cambio, jamás hizo eso por ella, jamás sonrió de esa forma tan dulce para ella, y eso. La enfadaba. La molestaba. Estaba completamente furiosa. Siempre era ella, no quería más de esto. Ese rechazo sin tener intenciones dañinas, pero que siempre ha estado desde aquel 24 de enero, el día que ella llegó, chocando constantemente con su felicidad y sus ansias de ser la única que veía los secretos lados de Nathaniel. Pero aun así, Sucrette parecía no darse cuenta de nada, no lo hacía aposta, no sonreía de esa manera tan estúpida y tan dulce a Nathaniel porque sí, jamás confesó quien le gustaba, solo habló suavemente de que echaba de menos a su amigo de la infancia, Ken. Aun así, la sensación de oir hablar mal de ella era horrible, era lo suficientemente buena y se preocupaba tanto por todos… que le daba pena.

-No, ella estaba charlando con Rosalya en la sala A- dijo la castaña oscura. Mientras miraba a su alrededor. –Seguiré buscando.

Karla solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y vio partir a la delegada. Era consciente de lo maravillosa que debía sonar Sucrette a oídos de todos los chicos del Sweet Amoris. Había desenmascarado a Debrah y había hecho que todos supiesen lo que decía de ellos a sus espaldas, consiguió demostrar que Nathaniel no la sedujo, sino que, se le echo encima en un intento vano de hacerle callar, consiguió que Peggy, por mucho que no le agradase, volviese a escribir, organizó un concierto y recaudó fondos, viendo por fin a su querido Nathaniel tocar la batería con esa ropa tan… hermosa y ajustada. Hizo que la carrera de orientación con Lysandro fuese increíble y pudiese pegarse a Nathaniel para buscarla, aunque finalmente tuviese que dar la vuelta. Consiguió hacer un picnic exquisito y lo peor, ella salvó a Nathaniel de su padre. Quien pudo pensar que su padre era así… Consiguió tantas cosas que ella ni vio. Consiguió convertir al irritable Castiel en alguien afable que le sonreía suavemente, convirtió al firme y poco sociable Lysandro en una persona dulce y en cierto modo, habladora, habladora considerando que casi nunca habla con nadie a excepción de Castiel y Rosalya, hizo que Nathaniel se cambiase de ropa dos veces y se hiciese más flexible y menos adaptado al papel adolescente, dejando de lado los papeles todo el tiempo e incluso llegando a plantarle cara a Doña Delanny, consiguió hacerse la mejor amiga de Alexy, el sueño de toda chica, un amigo gay, por no hablar de que consiguió sacar a Armin de su cubículo de juegos extraños. Mejor no mencionamos lo que causo en Kentin…

Ella era… maravillosa, incluso quitando su promedio intermedio y nada aplicado a su estatus de "perfección", frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella? No lo entendía. Nathaniel siempre estaba mirándola con esa cara de adoración, enfocando sus ojos a ella cuando hacía deporte en el gimnasio, cuando iba a sus actividades del club de baloncesto. ¡Quería cambiarse con ella! Por una vez en su vida, envidiaba a alguien con tanto anhelo que si alguien le dijese "te concedo un solo deseo" sería, quiero ser Sucrette y estar con Nathaniel siempre. Sonaría obsesivo, pero ella estaba completamente enamorada de él, haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso hacer cosas que ella consideraba incorrectas, como el sexo entre adolescentes en la primera cita. Pero si él… si él se lo pedía, ella aceptaría cualquier cosa de él.

Apretó sus puños molesta, no quería seguir pensando en cómo ella tenía a Nathaniel en la palma de su mano, como su amor de toda la vida le mostraba nuevas expresiones, únicas y solo para ella. Quería profundamente eso.

En sus fantasías y sus descabellados deseos. La persona con la que había chocado era ella, la persona que le causaba todas sus frustraciones, la persona que había alejado a Nathaniel.

Sucrette.

Se la quedó mirando un rato viendo como ella se frotaba el trasero porque había caído. Sí que debía ser ligera, la verdad estaba más delgada que ella, no tendría ese pecho tan desarrollado, pero sus piernas y trasero contorneados destacaban. ¡La envidia la corroía!

-Lo siento, Melody, iba con prisa, tengo que reunirme con Lys y Cast- contestó sacudiendo su cabello largo y negro profundo. Un azabache hermoso y liso.

-No pasa nada- contestó sonriendo. En el fondo, era una amiga… quizás.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana, ¡Bye!

Echo a correr con esa sonrisa tan dulce que la caracterizaba y se sintió a morir de envidia, ella jamás se preocupaba por que la mirasen, no le hacía falta, todos la miraban, sobre todo Nath. Se frustró y negó con la cabeza. Debía dejar de fantasear con ser como ella.

 **[…]**

Después de chocar contra Melody e inventarse una excusa congruente, añadiendo que, era algo que jamás podría comprobar, salió disparada a ver a Nathaniel. Habían quedado en el club de baloncesto, en los vestuarios de chicas. Lo que sorprendería a muchos si se enteraban, el formal Nathaniel, que sigue las normas de todos, metido en los vestuarios femeninos con una chica. ¿Quién se creería eso? Incluso a ella le había costado creerlo.

Aunque Melody siempre la fulminase con sus miradas, estaba bastante comprometida con lo de "nada de hacerle daño a Melody", pero también lo hacía por ella misma. El delegado principal se hallaba sentado en los bancos, con su mirada perdida y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aún seguía poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate, pero su confianza en sí mismo había mejorado y cada vez avanzaban más en su relación.

Todo había comenzado justo unas semanas después de haber conseguido que juzgasen a su padre, habían gritado, discutido, llorado, incluso habían estado mirándose mal durante las clases, pero lo habían arreglado, había corrido a ella a suplicar que la perdonase, estaba ansiosa por hablarle al igual que él, y justo dos días después, un tembloroso Nathaniel se acercó a ella, confesándole sus tímidos y hermosos sentimientos. Y así llegaron a esto.

-Nath…- su voz sonó suavemente, llamando la atención del chico.

Nathaniel trato de levantarse para caminar hacia su novia, pero esta vez ella se adelantó a él, sentándose encima de sus piernas, quedando frente a frente. Como era obvio, el delegado se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no la apartó de sus piernas.

-Hola…- musitó abrazándola por la cintura para impedir que fuese resbalando. La chica sonrió y froto su nariz con la de su novio. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó en un ataque de curiosidad el rubio.

-Uh… el delegado principal me hace un interrogatorio… ¿eh? ¿A caso estaba celoso o preocupado?

-P-por supuesto que no…- negó en vano, aunque ella sabía que no era así, que seguramente hubiese estado dándole vueltas a aquellos sentimientos que los abrazaban en un aleteo de mariposas.

Rozo sus labios contra su mejilla derecha y acarició el rubio cabello de su novio, mientras buscaba una explicación a estos nervios y este sentimiento tan fugaz que despertaba en su pecho. –Nath, Melody te estaba buscando- dijo entre sus besos cálidos, mientras el chico los disfrutaba sin moverse. –Otra vez- comentó hastiada.

-Bueno… tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti- aun no comprendía como lograba decirle esas palabras a la chica que le gustaba y sobre todo, no comprendía como hacían todos los días algo indecente en los vestuarios, teniendo su casa para ellos solos y para Blanca.

-Lo sé, pero… quizás es hora de explotar su burbuja…- confesó. –Me cae bien, Melody- paro de besarlo y recibió una mirada bastante elocuente, haciendo que la chica se resignase y continuase trazando un camino de besos. –Pero no quiero tener que aguantarme las ganas de no saltarle al cuello cada vez que menciona lo muy cerca que está de conseguir que fijes tus ojos en ella-

-Tu sabes que eso no va a pasar-

-Lo sé, pero prefiero tenerte solo para mí- susurró mientras besaba al chico con dulzura y firmeza, quería todo lo que le diese y solo para ella.

Nathaniel era su novio, _solo suyo._

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente Melody se había levantado de buen humor, hoy iba a acercarse a Nathaniel y nadie diría lo contrario. Por ello es que estaba tan feliz. Hasta ahora.

Automáticamente Nathaniel desaparecía cada vez que lo buscaba. Entro a la sala de delegados. Busco en el aula A y le dijeron que fue a la aula B, a la cual corrió como una loca para verle, pero tampoco, era completamente imposible y era en estos momentos que se preguntaba como mierda Nathaniel era tan hábil para esconderse, pero era claro que sí lo era.

-¡No es justo!- replicó mientras se sentaba en las escaleras al lado del sótano y que suben al aula de ciencias.

Estaba por rendirse y marcharse cuando escucho unas risitas en el sótano, la voz varonil y grave que se reía era inconfundible. Era de Nathaniel, feliz saltó de su posición para darle una sorpresa. Desde luego que iba a ser una sorpresa, pero para ella.

Se colocó definitivamente nerviosa en el sótano, pero la escena no fue agradable. El chico del cual llevaba enamorada muchísimo más tiempo del que recordaba, abrazaba la cintura de una muchacha que no era ella. Besaba los labios de esa chica, que ni siquiera era ella o podría llegar a serlo. Ella no era esa. No era para nada como Sucrette y jamás conseguiría que Nath la besase como en estos momentos besaba a la chica linda, a Sucrette, a la cual jamás igualaría ni siquiera con sus notas, porque, aunque la superase en lo escolar, ella sin duda la superaba un millón de veces más. Y eso, no le gustaba.

Retrocedió viendo la escena con horror, la danza que interpretaban los labios, con deliciosa pinta, de Nath sobre los de Sucrette, su rival, era una danza tan llena de salvajismo y lujuria que atontaba, ¿por qué Nathaniel no la deseaba así? ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Esos sentimientos candentes despertaban las lágrimas en ella mientras daba pasos lentos hacia atrás, si solo fueran sentimientos sexuales ella se sentiría mejor, pero… la mirada en los ojos de Nath cuando paraba de besarla o la sonrisa que le daba entre besos, la ternura con la que la besaba al mismo tiempo y la sujetaba. Era algo que no podía igual. Y eso, ya lo sabía desde que llegó, al menos, en el fondo de su corazón.

 **[…]**

Pasaron los días, Melody, a sabiendas de que Nathaniel estaba saliendo o manteniendo un tipo de relación con Sucrette, decidió no rendirse hasta que se hiciese público o Nath se lo contase, aunque eso aun así era doloroso.

Ahora que era consciente de las miradas que Nathaniel le daba a Sucrette, de sus manos entrelazadas en clase de Farres, de sus quedadas en el vestuario, de las cosas que hacían cuando estaban solos, dolía tanto que ni siquiera se imaginaba que haría cuando él se lo confirmase, cuando él le dijese que su relación iba en serio, ella estaba segura de que se hundiría.

De todas formas, continuó buscándole, en un intento de demostrar que ella podía ser fuerte, Nathaniel seguía escapándose de ella, no sabía ya si era intencionado o no, pero tenía que pelear y dar lo mejor, sobre todo si se trataba de vencerla a ella.

Caminó hacia el pasillo trasero, el que llevaba a las escaleras del segundo piso, donde descubrió la realidad. El pasillo que le había enseñado el cruel mundo de los adolescentes y el amor. Pero bueno, culpa de ella por husmear.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Nathaniel?- preguntó, buscándolo por todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro. Hasta que chocó con ella.

Con Sucrette, frunció el ceño. Seguro que ella lo sabía. -¿No habrás visto a Nathaniel, no?- la pregunta sonó furiosa. Estaba claro que lo sabía.

-¿Ah? ¿Al maldito ninja? No- negó despreocupadamente y partió al encuentro de su novio, seguida de una Melody adolorida y que caminaba sin prisas para ver de nuevo la realidad. ¡Ella ni siquiera lo merecía! Insultando a Nath llamándole maldito ninja en plan burlesco, siempre rodeada de otros, ella… ella no lo merecía, ni Sucrette y menos ella misma, pero era consciente de algo.

No había sido elegida.

Observó con dolor las escenas durante semanas, esperando a que se lo contasen, pero sabía que ya no lo harían, sobre todo cuando empezaron a tomarse de las manos para ir a casa y a ella la dejaron a un margen. Estaba envidiosa, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer si no era observar?

Los besos que ambos compartían, las miradas que ambos se daban, los toques para nada inocentes, sobre todo, la piel desnuda de Nathaniel chocando contra la de ella, siempre quiso eso con Nathaniel. Siempre quiso estar en su lugar.

Pero estaba claro que solo podía observar, ella no era más que una pequeña e insignificante señal de otra época, mientras que Nath era el valiente ninja, fuerte y ágil, que protegía a la princesa, claramente Sucrette.

Ella nunca ocuparía su lugar. Nunca sería la número uno de Nath.

Estúpido y sensual ninja…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el final de este preciado One-Shot, espero que os gustase, así que, por favor, dejen reviews!**


End file.
